1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to an antenna module for wireless communication devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, and laptop computers often use antennas to receive/send wireless signals.
Generally, the antenna is placed inside the devices, which takes up limited internal space of the wireless communication device, and makes it difficult to miniaturize the wireless communication devices.
In view of the above, there is room for improvement within the art.